Wet
by FoxxyKat
Summary: Sasuke just loves how good Naruto looks when he's wet. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sakura would be dead or nonexistant. Just being truthful.*shrugs*

* * *

><p>Wet<p>

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto boasted about his skills to the Uchiha once again.

"I'll definitely beat your ass today, teme! And then I'm gonna-," Sasuke stopped listening after that.

"Just come on, idiot. You're taking too long," Naruto frowned then charged at the other 20 yr old with a boisterous yell.

They went at it for 3 hours while Kakashi watched from the sidelines looking at his pervy book every once in awhile. The older man then cleared his throat.

"Okay, boys, it's been fun, but I've got a dolphin waiting on me at home and I'm already thirty minutes late, so-,"

"Liar!" Naruto shouted at him before grabbing a random rock and throwing it at his former teacher, but Kakashi was gone in a swirl of leaves.

"Yeah, let's call it a day, dobe. I need to take a shower," Sasuke stood up from his position on the ground.

"No way! I still have plenty of fight left in me...unless you're too scared to continue," Naruto smiled teasingly at the other man.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You can't be serious. Me scared of you?" Naruto nodded still smiling widely.

"You're on, dobe," They both got into position, but the blond paused to take off his shirt before starting. This made Sasuke blink.

He recently had been having some not so innocent dreams about his best friend starting about a month ago and, so far, he was able to hide it pretty good, but things got harder (no pun intended) when the goofy blond started showing more skin.

Naruto suddenly ran at Sasuke startling him out of his thoughts, but he recovered quickly. They fought for another two hours hitting, dodging, and throwing shurikens at each other. Some kind of way Sasuke ended up straddling the blond and had Naruto's arms trapped in an iron grip above his head which he tried to squirm out of. Sasuke then leaned down till he was right next to the dobe's ear.

"Looks like I won," He spoke in that sexy voice of his, causing the body under him to shiver, but Sasuke didn't seem to notice.

"Like hell, bastard," Naruto continued to try and wiggle out of the man's grip.

Sasuke let his eyes wonder down Naruto's body, noticing the seal on his stomach standing out boldly against tan skin. He unconciously licked his lips. He couldn't help think how tantalizing Naruto looked at the moment. So vulnerable and...wet.

God, did he look good wet like that.

Sasuke returned his eyes to intrigued blue ones and both men continued to stare at each other until a voice interrupted them.

"Ahem! Am I interrupting something?" Naruto jumped from under Sasuke's loosened grip and pointed at the newcomer.

"What the hell are you doing here, Sai?" Said young man just smiled that fake smile of his and walked up to the other two men.

"I was going to see if you wanted to do some jutsu practice, but I see you're busy with your boyfriend," he continued to smile at Naruto who blushed brightly at the comment.

"Shut up!" The blond charged at Sai, but the man disappeared with a distinctive poof, leaving the two in a slight uncomfortable silence.

Sasuke, who had been silent through the whole thing, just brushed it off and spoke.

"Let's head to the showers," He told Naruto, who was thankful for the change of subject. _'Sai is so friggin weird! And did he come here just to say that? Damn punk!'_

"Okay," Naruto ran to catch up with his friend.

_'Yes! I get to see him wet again. Hehe.'_ Sasuke thought naughtily.

* * *

><p>They both walked into two stalls next to each other with nothing on but towels around their waists.<p>

"Ah!" Naruto sighed happily once he turned on the faucet. "This water feels so good!"

"Hn," Sasuke secretly watched as Naruto put his head under the water to wash his hair, admiring the wet skin that he could see.

Naruto then soaped up his towel and began washing himself as Sasuke followed suit, but not without stealing another glance at the blond.

"Hey, Sasuke, could you wash my back for me?" Naruto asked after a few minutes.

_'What? Is he serious?'_ Sasuke thought excitedly. "What would you do without me, dobe?" Sasuke smirked at the blue-eyed young man.

"Whatever. Just get over here," Sasuke walked around to the blonde's stall and was handed the soapy towel that Naruto was using. Sasuke then started slow circles on the other's firm back, watching as the soap slid from Naruto's back down to two tan globes. The Uchiha unconciously licked his lips.

"Wow, Sasuke, you're really good at this," Naruto spoke slowy with his eyes closed causing a small smile to grow on Sasuke's face. He continued his ministrations and couldn't help thinking of those dreams he'd been having of his friend and him lately.

One dream in particular came to memory as he washed his friend. He was completely naked sitting on his couch with an equally naked Naruto on his lap kissing, licking, sucking on each other as they continued to make sweet love.

Sasuke bit down on his lip at the thought of Naruto moaning and squirming sexily in his arms as he rubbed the blonde's back. Suddenly, Naruto turned around to face him.

"Do you want me to do you?" That couldn't have put clean thoughts in Sasuke's head.

"What?" Sasuke's hand hovered in the air where the blond was previously standing. Naruto just grabbed the towel and soap out of his hands and turned Sasuke around.

"Hey!" Sasuke protested, but Naruto ignored him and began soaping up the towel in his hands.

He rubbed the towel in circles like Sasuke did to him on the Uchiha's back. Sasuke closed his eyes in simple bliss at the feeling of Naruto's hands on him. The blond washed his back, humming a unfamiliar tune to him.

"You know, Sasuke, you feel kinda tense. I'll massage your shoulders for you," the younger man told him.

"Hn," Sasuke didn't mind that at all.

Naruto put the towel and soap down and began his slow rubbing on his best friend's shoulders. He rubbed the skin softly and gently to ease the tension.

"You don't have to be so gentle, you know? I'm not a girl," Sasuke smirked, but the other man couldn't see, of course.

"Shut up, bastard. I'm helping you out here!" Naruto shouted, but pressed his hands harder to the Uchiha's skin anyway.

He rubbed and rubbed, liking the sounds that were coming from Sasuke. After five minutes, he finally stopped, sliding his hands from the other man's porcelain skin. Sasuke then turned around to face Naruto.

"Thank you," A small smile played on Sasuke's lips and Naruto actually blushed at the gratitude.

"No problem." Naruto smiled. "Anything for a friend, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so," They both looked at each other then Naruto moved to switch places with Sasuke.

The blond tried to side-step Sasuke, but the floor was too slippery for him and he fell forward in the stall.

"Woah!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke moved to catch him. The blond struggled to find his footing as he was held in strong arms.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke's deep voice reach Naruto's ears. The blond, who had closed his eyes tightly, opened them at the sound of the other's voice.

"Uh," He said stupidly and looked up at Sasuke.

He then tried to stand up still tightly held in the dark-haired man's arms, but only managed to rub his wet body deliciously against Sasuke's and the Uchiha had to bite down on his lips to stop a moan from escaping his mouth.

Naruto finally found his footing and stood up and Sasuke let his arms slowly drop from around the blonde's waist and instead rested his hands on his hips.

Naruto looked up into dark eyes and couldn't help but blush at their close proximity. Sasuke, noticing the blush, felt his own face heat up. Naruto then dropped his eyes to Sasuke's plump lips and felt himself move forward. The older man's eyes widened and he moved toward Naruto.

Right as their mouths were a centimeter apart, a group of guys walked in talking and laughing loudly, startling both young men out of each other's arms.

"Um, sorry about that," Naruto apologized looking at the stall floor.

Sasuke raised the blonde's chin up with his hand. "It's okay. I didn't really have a problem with it," he face softened into a small smile and, just like that, Naruto was blushing furiously again. _'Stop it, Naruto. God dammit!.'_ The Uzumaki thought to himself.

"I, uh, I should go," Naruto said as he slowly moved out of Sasuke's range. "I have to meet Iruka-sensei in a few minutes" he spoke somewhat sadly. He didn't want to leave the Uchiha.

"Hn," Sasuke nodded and the blond was gone.

He then finished his shower and headed home alone.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat reading in his living room with the television on as background noise. Though he couldn't really focus on anything because Naruto was on his mind the whole time. They had almost kissed each other in the shower stalls and Naruto didn't seem to mind at all. That made another smile appear on Sasuke's face, but he still needed to take his mind off of the blond. He felt like some lovesick schoolgirl.<p>

"Maybe I should do some more training. I'll just take another shower," he said to himself as he put his book away and stood up. He was starting to stretch when he heard a knock at his door.

He opened it up with a puzzling look on his face before shock took over.

"Hey, bastard!" Naruto was standing there with a bag of groceries in his hand. "I brought movies and snacks, so let me in!" He moved past the shocked Sasuke and headed for the kitchen with the Uchiha following behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke moved to sit in one of his stools.

"I thought you'd be lonely without me," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "So I figured we could hang out, you know? Waste some time," He smiled at the other man who smirked back at him causing the blonde's face to heat up. _'Stop it Naruto! You're acting like a girl!'_ He berated himself.

Sasuke dug into the bag. "Ramen?" Naruto nodded happily and Sasuke pulled out another item. "Candy, soda? You know I don't eat any of this stuff, dobe?"

"Ah, come on, Sasuke. You can live a little for one day, right?" He beamed a smile at the dark-eyed man. Sasuke pulled out another item from the bag and suddenly his face resembled his favorite food.

"Uh, Naruto, are these what I think they are?" He pulled the long package of the small items completely out of the brown bag and Naruto looked up at them, his face also going red.

"Um,"

"What do you plan to do with all these condoms, Naruto?" Said man put his hands up in defense.

"I swear I didn't buy those," he thought for a few seconds. "I bumped into Sai and told him that I was headed over here. He must've put those in there. I swear I didn't buy them," he repeated again.

"It's fine, Naruto. I believe you," Sasuke almost wanted to laugh. Naruto was so embarrassed. "I'll stick with this," Sasuke pulled out a bag of popcorn.

"Cool! Let's get started then!" Naruto bounced over to the microwave to start the popcorn.

When they had finally gotten settled in, Sasuke popped in the movie Naruto brought, some comedy he had never seen, and sat onto the couch next to the younger man.

Naruto munched on his snacks and talked through majority of the movie. Sasuke didn't mind, though. He loved hearing Naruto's silly stories and laughter, but he had to do something about his sugary drink. There was no way he was going to finish it. It'd probably make all his teeth fall out before he was even done with it.

Sasuke knew he was being a little silly, but he had to do something. Then a naughty idea struck him.

"Hey, I'm going to the kitchen really quick," then he 'accidentally' spilled his drink in Naruto's lap.

"Wah!" Naruto stood up quickly when the cold drink hit him.

"Sorry about that," Sasuke faked being apologetic. "Let me go get some towels," he walked into his bedroom with a smirk on his face and picked up two big towels.

He came back with Naruto trying to wipe the soda off his clothes.

"That's not going to work, dobe. You need to take your clothes off so I can wash them," he held out the towels to the blond.

"What? Oh, okay then," Naruto then stripped down to his underwear and handed Sasuke his clothes before wrapping a towel around his waist.

Sasuke took his clothing to the washer and returned to the blond, making sure the smile that he felt inside wasn't showing on his face. He looked forward to seeing that tan skin.

"Sorry," he apologized again and Naruto just waved it off.

"It's no problem," he smiled reassuringly at Sasuke who sat back down on the couch.

They continued to watch the movie, but Sasuke started to notice the other man slowly falling asleep at his side. After ten more minutes of the movie, he felt something hit his shoulder and looked over to see a peaceful Naruto snoring quietly next to him.

Sasuke cautiously raised his hand to push back blond bangs and was amazed at how feather soft they were. He then slid his hand from Naruto's hair down the side of the blue-eyed man's face, gently waking the blond.

Naruto's eyes blinked open and widened a bit when his chin was raised so he could look into beautiful dark eyes. He then felt soft, plump lips touch his and he couldn't help but melt into the feeling. It was a simple touch of lips, but it was enough to make both men's heart race.

Naruto then backed away from the other man as Sasuke watched his every move, nervous about Naruto taking a swing at him for kissing him...but he didn't. The blond just moved so his back was to the arm of the couch and slowly opened his legs, inviting the Uchiha to come to him and Sasuke couldn't help but think that that was one of the sexist things he's ever seen.

Sasuke crawled over to Naruto until he was on top of the blond then lowered himself so he could kiss the other man again. This time Naruto opened his mouth a little and felt his body heat up as Sasuke took full advantage of it.

"Mmm," Sasuke felt Naruto moan as he slowly yet thoroughly mapped out his mouth.

They continued as the minutes went on. Both breathing through their noses so they could kiss for as long as they wanted. Sasuke raised his hand to run through golden tresses as Naruto wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's neck, pulling him as close as possible.

Sasuke then stopped to attack the other's neck with licks and kisses making Naruto sigh in sweet bliss as he ran his hands through silky black strands. Sasuke lowered himself even more to take a dusky nipple into his mouth making Naruto moan loudly.

"Ah!" Naruto pulled on Sasuke's hair making him grunt in pain. "Sorry,"

"It's okay," Sasuke reassured him, causing the blond to blush in embarrassment. Naruto then ran his fingers through the older man's hair gently as a form of apology, anyway, and Sasuke just watched him.

"You're so beautiful," he told the blond.

"Sasuke," he smiled gently before pulling Sasuke to him and kissing him again passionately.

The Uchiha then untied the towel from around Naruto's waist then slipped his hand into the blonde's underwear grabbing him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, causing said man to smile. He loved how responsive the Uzumaki was.

Sasuke started slow, firm strokes as he continued to kiss Naruto, but the blond didn't want to be out done. So he shyly undid Sasuke's drawstring pants and put his hand into the other's underwear, grabbing his length firmly.

"Mmm," Naruto felt Sasuke moan as they kissed.

Both men continued to stroke each other as their tongues battled for dominance. Sasuke started to rock his hips into Naruto's hand, feeling himself come closer and closer to climax.

The blond wasn't doing any better with holding out too long. Just the thought of having Sasuke touch him like this was enough to make him release right then.

"Ah, Naruto," He heard Sasuke say in that nice voice of his causing goosebumps to form all over his body. Sasuke was so sexy to him.

Naruto continued running his unoccupied hand through Sasuke's soft hair, relishing in the feel as their stroking started to speed up as they both got closer to release. Naruto also felt his body start to rock to Sasuke's stroking as Sasuke rocked to his.

"Sasuke, I think I'm gonna," Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, me, too," Sasuke spoke with some difficulty as his hand that was supporting him started to tremble at the feel of himself getting closer to the edge.

"Aaahhh!" Naruto finally reached his peak as he came hard in Sasuke's hand.

"Shit!" Sasuke spoke in the blonde's neck as his climax escaped him.

Both lay on the couch panting. Their soft breaths the only sound in the room besides the Uchiha's old clock. Naruto was the first to speak.

"Wow, that was...fun," He smiled at the lovely man laying on top of him. He felt more than heard Sasuke chuckle a bit at that.

"Yeah, it was," He lifted his head up so he could look into pretty blue eyes.

"I could get used to this," Naruto beamed a smile at Sasuke. Sasuke just sat up more so he could kiss the blond quickly yet passionately.

"Ah," The Uzumaki sighed again. "You're such a nice kisser. Who taught you how to kiss like that and please don't tell me it was Orochimaru because that would be super gross,"

Sasuke actually out right laughed at that. "No, you silly dobe," he calmed down. "It was you,"

Naruto sat up causing the other man to sit up, too. "What? How was it me?" He was honestly confused.

"You're the only person I've ever kissed," he admitted quietly. Naruto looked at him in shock.

"Oh, Sasuke," This man was beautiful, sexy, AND innocent. Naruto didn't know what to say.

"Hehe, you really are naturally good at everything then," and Sasuke smiled a small smile at him.

"Well, I think we should get cleaned up. It's getting a little uncomfortable down there," The younger man spoke.

"You're right," Sasuke said as he climbed off of Naruto.

"Where are my clothes?"

"Oh, yeah, I need to put them in the dryer," A smirk then grew on his face. "But you're not going anywhere," He said as he grabbed Naruto by the arm.

"Huh? What do you mean? I gotta leave so I can take a shower,"

Sasuke continued to drag him up the stairs. "You can take one right here...with me,"

Naruto blushed. "You want to take one together?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Well, yeah. We just did it earlier,"

"But that was different," The bond tried to protest.

"How so?"

"Well, um,"

"Exactly. We don't have to do it if you're scared, though, Naruto," Sasuke teased.

"I'm not scared! It's just that," Sasuke paused.

"What?" He walked up to the blond and placed his hand on the other's cheek, brushing his thumb over Naruto's bottom lip. "Do you not want to go in with me?"

"You bet I do," He said causing a smirk to cross Sasuke's face again.

"Then let's go,"

When they made it into the Uchiha's bedroom, they both stripped down to nothing and walked into the bathroom. Sasuke then turned on the water and faced Naruto.

"Are you ready?"

Naruto took a deep breath in then blew it out. He knew something was going to happen. Maybe even full on sex, but he was ready. He loved this man and he couldn't think of anyone else he'd want his first time to be with.

"Let's do it," Naruto nodded his head. Sasuke then put his arm around Naruto's waist and pulled him close. They then started to kiss again as Sasuke gently pushed Naruto toward the shower.

"Get in," He told him.

"Aren't you gonna get in with me, Sasuke?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I just want to look at you right now," A rosey tint appeared on Naruto's face.

"Why?"

"Because you look so damn good when you're wet,"

* * *

><p>I think I created a new genre; cliche silliness, lol. That's usually what my fics end up as, but I hope you, at least, liked some of it. Hmm, I wonder if I should continue this?<p>

Anyway, big thanks for reading.^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Wet, Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched as a water droplet slid from the blonde's hair, to his chest, then down his stomach.<p>

God, this man was beautiful.

"Are you gonna watch me all day, Sasuke?" Sasuke's eyes met blue ones. He just loved how his name rolled off that tongue.

Sasuke walked over to the blond and stepped in the shower with him. He stepped until he was inches from the blond and lifted his hand to touch Naruto's cheek, which Naruto leaned into. He then moved it down to cup his face to bring the blond closer to him and kissed the other man.

It was soft and slow at first as Sasuke moved his arms to wrap around Naruto's waist. The blond then raised his arms to wrap around the other's neck until their bodies were flushed together.

Sasuke backed from the kiss to lick Naruto's lips which caused him to open his mouth just a bit. Sasuke wasted no time diving into that wet cavern and pulling the blond closer to him again as Naruto moaned at the feeling of their lengths touching.

After a few minutes of passionate kissing and roaming hands Sasuke backed up from the blond.

"Wait," He said. His voice low, causing Naruto to blink from his daze.

"Huh? What's wrong?" He asked fearing the Uchiha wanted to stop their activities.

"Calm down, dobe. I just want to wash you off," Naruto calmed down then perked up again.

"Hey! Are you saying I stink?" Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Answer me, bastard!" Naruto spoke loudly, embarrassment and panic filling him.

"No, dobe!" _'Geez, he's acting like a girl.'_ Sasuke then lowered his voice to normal. "Just let me do this. Now turn around," He ordered the blond causing said grown man to pout like a child.

"You better be glad I love you, bastard," Naruto muttered turning around so his back was facing Sasuke, but the older man quickly turned him back around.

"Did you just confess to me?" He asked, smirk growing at Naruto's blushing face.

"Well, I, um, I-no!" Naruto fiddled with his fingers nervously. Looking everywhere but at Sasuke's face.

"I think you just did," He put his hands on his hips smugly looking at the slightly shorter male.

"I think you need your ears cleaned, bastard," Naruto tried to turn around the situation with fail.

"Aw, that's so sweet, Naruto," Sasuke then kissed him quickly. "Me, too."

"What do you mean 'you, too'?" Naruto asked honestly clueless.

Sasuke just smiled a small smile and kissed him again deeply before whispering in Naruto's ear.

"I love you, too, dobe," Naruto let the insult pass as his heart jumped in his throat at the confession.

"You do?" He asked, his voice small and eyes tearing up.

"You know I say what I mean. So don't make me repeat it," Sasuke folded his arms stubbornly and looked away from Naruto.

The blond suddenly jumped on him, nearly causing the man to fall in the slippery shower, and wrapped his legs around his waist.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Sasuke loves me! Sasuke loves me! Sasuke loves me!" He chanted happily as he kissed said man each time after he said it.

"You're so childish, you know that?" Sasuke berated the other, but Naruto could see the smile in his eyes.

Naruto then kissed him one last time and ended it with a smack.

Sasuke walked to the back of the shower, Naruto still wrapped around him, and moved so the shorter man was between him and the wall.

"_You_ better be glad I love _you_," He placed his hands on either side of the Uzumaki's head. Naruto just grinned happily at him and he smirked back at the other.

Sasuke then picked up his liquid soap and a towel and began to lather it up. He told Naruto to turn around, which he did quietly this time, and began to wash the blonde's back.

He scrubbed Naruto's arms and legs quickly then turned him so the blond was facing him again and washed around his neck, but when he got down to the other's chest, he took slow, firm circles around Naruto's nipples. Causing the darker skinned male's breath to hitch.

Sasuke continued to give his nipples special attention as a smirk grew on his face at the sounds he was getting from the blond.

"St-stop teasing me, Sasuke," He panted out.

Sasuke just lowered the towel to wash the other's flat stomach then moved down to his erect member.

"Ah!"

Sasuke wrapped the towel in his hand around it and gave firm strokes. The soap making it easier to move.

Naruto moved to put his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Let's get to my bed," Sasuke told him once they were finished.

Both men quickly bathed and washed themselves off before walking hand and hand into Sasuke's bedroom from the adjoining bathroom.

"Are you positive that you want this?" Sasuke asked the blond, gently pushing him on the bed.

"Yeah, I want this," He leaned up to quickly kiss the older male again. "I want you."

That was all the confirmation that Sasuke needed as he slowly climbed on top of the tanned man, placing both of his hands on either side of Naruto's head.

He bent down to kiss and suck on Naruto's neck before moving down to his chest.

"Oh!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke took a nipple in his mouth then took his right hand to pinch and twirl the other.

"Ah, Sasuke!"

He then moved lower and kissed and licked Naruto's stomach causing the blond to squirm in place. The man was making him so aroused it almost hurt. _'Where did he learn to do this? Isn't he a virgin like me? God, he really _is_ good at everything.'_ Naruto thought to himself as Sasuke started to rub his sides as he kissed and licked his way down to right below the blonde's navel.

"Naruto?" He said, his voice deep and husky. Naruto shivered at that.

"Hmm?" The shorter male had his arm covering his eyes as he panted softly. His other arm down on the bed as he gripped the dark blue sheets below them.

"Look at me. I want to see the gorgeous eyes of yours," Naruto huffed.

"No you don't. You just want to embarrass me," A small frown marred Sasuke's face.

"Don't be childish, Naruto," He climbed back up so his face was level with the Uzumaki's and gently took the the other's arm from his face.

Naruto had a strong blush on his nose and cheeks and his eyes were tightly closed.

"Naruto?" The Uchiha repeated softly. "Open your eyes."

After a few seconds, beautiful aqua colored eyes were looking up at him and he couldn't help the small smile that graced his face at that.

Naruto took in Sasuke's smiling face and thought it was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. The pale man then took one of the blonde's hands and kissed it gently before dipping back down to kiss his stomach.

Sasuke reached over to a drawer next to the bed and pulled out a tube of lubricant. "This is going to be uncomfortable, Naruto, but bare with me."

He then lubed up his fingers and placed one at Naruto entrance before slowly pushing in.

"Ah! What the hell, teme? That shit hurts!" The blond complained.

"I know! Just take deep breathes, okay? It will get better," He reassured him.

The paler male then added a second then third finger to stretch out the other man.

"Nggh!" Naruto moved uncomfortably on the bed. "Sasuke, I don't think I can take this anymore," He said, straining in pain.

"Okay," Sasuke slowly removed his fingers and postioned himself at the Uzumaki's entrance. "Sorry, it hurt. I have to do that. Otherwise, I'd hurt you even more,"

Naruto sighed in relief at Sasuke removing his fingers. "It's okay now. That's over. Thank goodness!"

This made Sasuke chuckle a bit. "Are you ready?" He asked and Naruto nodded.

Sasuke then pushed slowly into his angel until every inch of him was surrounded by Naruto's warmth.

"Ow!" Naruto took deep breathes as he was filled. A tear escaping his eye at the pain. _'This hurts like crap! Why would anyone want to do this?'_ The blond thought as he placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders.

The older man kissed Naruto's forehead softly before pulling out slowly then pushing back in.

Naruto sighed again at the feeling of his new lover moving in and out of him. The pain becoming more and more bearable as pleasure took over.

"Oh!" Naruto couldn't help getting out as his body trembled with desire and slight nervousness at making love for the first time.

"Ah, Naruto. You feel so good," Sasuke whispered to him as he picked up a little speed in his thrusts. He then took the blonde's hands and intertwined their fingers together as Naruto tried to match his pace experimentally.

"Ah," Sasuke couldn't believe this was happening. He had finally gotten this beautiful man to be with him. He then kissed the blond again.

"You're like an angel," Sasuke said as Naruto matched him thrust for thrust.

"I'm no, ah, angel. Ah, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted when Sasuke hit a certain spot within him.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" The dark-haired man asked Naruto.

Naruto threw Sasuke a puzzled look with a slight blush on his cheeks. "No, it felt good, you dummy," Naruto then laughed at Sasuke's relieved face.

Sasuke started his smooth pace again which caused Naruto to sigh in pleasure.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke," The whisker-marked man repeated over and over again as the sensations took over. He then dug his nails in the Uchiha's strong back as he felt himself get closer and closer to the edge.

"Ah, Naruto. Shi-!" Sasuke then bit his lover on the neck as he came to his climax and Naruto called out Sasuke's name one last time as he released within a second of the other man.

Afterward, all you could hear was both men's deep breathing as their bodies calmed down. Naruto ran a hand absentmindly through Sasuke's dark locks as he hummed that unfamiliar tune to him again.

"You're an angel," Sasuke repeated his words from earlier, kissing Naruto on the forehead again. The blond just smiled with his eyes still closed.

"I told you that I'm not an angel, Sasuke."

"You're _my _angel,"Sasuke kissed him on the lips this time and easily gained access to the tanned man's awaiting mouth.

Both then battled for dominance before Sasuke gained control and mapped out Naruto's mouth with his tongue. Sasuke then rolled them over so Naruto was on top of the Uchiha, straddling him.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?" Naruto asked while a strong blush grew on his cheeks at the position they were in. Sasuke just smiled at him in that sexy way he did and rubbed Naruto's thighs with his hands.

"I want you to ride me." Naruto nearly choked.

"What?" His face so red that Sasuke just knew it would pop off.

"Ride me," He spoke again as if telling the weather.

"But I, you, we-"

"It's okay, Naruto. It'll feel great," Sasuke rose his hips up to show the blond and Naruto's blush deepened(if possible) at the sensation.

Sasuke continued to move his hips causing Naruto to slightly bounce. He then took Naruto's hands and placed them on his chest before rubbing tan thighs again.

"Sasuke! But we just-oh, my!" Naruto gasped at a paticular thrust the Uchiha sent him as he entered the blond again.

"Just...move with me," Sasuke stated to him and they both began to move with each other, eyes locked on one another.

Naruto broke eye contact as he threw his head back, reeling at the sensations he was receiving and the thought of making love to Sasuke _again_. Everything just felt so surreal yet perfect.

The Uzumaki then widened his legs a little so he could lower himself more on Sasuke, causing both to groan pleasurably.

"Damn, Naruto. This feels so good," Sasuke stated as they continued to move together. He then placed his hands on the blonde's hips, pressing him even deeper onto his erection.

Naruto mewled at that and bit his lip until he tasted blood. Sasuke noticed and, as gently as possible, pulled the other's arm until the tanned man's face was in arms length and wiped the blood away with his thumb softly. He didn't want to treat the other like a girl, but he just didn't want to ruin the moment with any big movements. So he treated this man like the precious angel he was to him.

"Ah!" Naruto didn't seem to mind the gentle treatment as he looked back down at the Uchiha, smiled and sped up his hip thrusts. Sasuke returned the gesture as well as he could without moaning. The blond just felt so right on top of him and the way he fit the dark-haired man was enough to make him want to scream. Sasuke couldn't even start on how well the other man was riding him like he was a fine clydesdale.

"Oh, shit," Sasuke muttered. He wasn't going to last much longer with Naruto bouncing on top of him the way he was. He could feel the pleasure building rapidly and he definitely didn't want to come too early, so he sped up his enjoyable actions, causing Naruto to moan loudly.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke," Naruto couldn't get enough of him. It hurt, yes, but the amount of pleasure the other man was sending him was making the blond feel almost faint. "I want you so bad," He murmured, but Sasuke heard him even with his mind also in a fog.

"You have me," He responded, thrusting hard and deep, making Naruto's face scrunch up in pleasure/pain and causing shivers to run down his spine.

"I want-Oh, god!" Naruto shouted as he felt his body tighten around Sasuke. He was _really _close now and the way the Uchiha was looking at him(with that lust-filled gaze) wasn't making things easier, but Sasuke wasn't doing any better.

His heart was racing, his body humming, his mind reeling. Everything seemed to be heightened at this moment. Every little touch the beautiful man on top of him gave him made his mind go numb and his body sing. _'And this is Naruto's first time?...Well, second, actually.'_ Sasuke's fuzzy mind thought as he came closer to the edge.

Naruto gasped as his body tightened completely around Sasuke and squeezed him for everything he was worth.

"SHIT!" Sasuke actually yelled this time as he felt Naruto's warm insides clench down on him. "Naruto!"

Sasuke couldn't help releasing as he felt his length be almost smothered by Naruto's tight body. "Dear God!" He said as his body continued to tremble and shake as he released.

Naruto let out a long shout as he felt his body be filled with Sasuke's essence and closed his eyes at the sensation. He felt so whole with this man. Never in his life had he ever felt so...complete.

His body quivered with his release as he then collapsed on Sasuke's chest.

They both lied there, catching their breath as Sasuke gently eased out of his blond lover. He then blinked and felt something wet on his cheek.

He took his hand and wiped at his face, surprised to see that it was wet with tears.

Apparently, he had came so hard that it made him weep. He chuckled at that and then felt Naruto sigh.

"Why are you laughing?" He heard the blond ask quietly.

"Oh, nothing," The paler man hurriedly wiped the tears from his face. "That was just...mind blowing," He said, smiling at the other man. It was Naruto's turn to laugh.

"Yeah, it was," He turned his head so he could look at Sasuke. "Can we do it again sometime?"

"Hell, yeah, we can," He ran a hand through golden locks affectionately. "Anything for you, Naruto. I love you," He kissed the blonde's hair.

Naruto hugged the other as best he could while lying on top of him and repeated those three special words causing Sasuke to smile.

THE END

* * *

><p>Ano, I hope you all liked it.*Shyly bites lip* This is the end for real this time, lol.^_^<p> 


End file.
